Starting New
by Hiilikewriting
Summary: Bella moves to a new town, but is carrying a dark secret about her past. Will her new neighbor Edward be able to break through her shell? Rated T for some suicidal scenes in the beginning. NO LEMONS!


**A/N: this is a story I wrote a long time ago, and I thought it would make a cute fanfic. All italics are flashbacks.**

**Review!!!!!!!!!!!**

Did you ever have one of those days when it was just so gross outside that you felt like doing nothing?

Today was one of those days.

I leaned my head towards the open window in the car. The breeze made me shiver.

I swayed with the car as my dad made the turn into the driveway. Our new driveway.

Today was the day most people dread: moving day. For me, it was much harder.

We were not moving because of a better job or a bigger house. We were moving because of the woman.

_It was a warm, sunny spring afternoon. My backpack was light against my shoulders. I approached the house and opened the door. _

"_Mom, I'm home." My voice echoed eerily. _

_Silence. _

"_Mom," I shouted back to the sound of my own voice, "where are you?"_

_Silence. _

_I dropped my backpack. A pool of blood was coming from around the corner of the kitchen. I walked slowly to face the bleeder. _

"Were here," my dad said, a little too cheery.

Forks, Washington. My new address.

Everything seemed new after the woman. It was almost like she was a cloud covering the sun. I couldn't decide if the sun was too bright, or the cloud too dark.

_The blood. That was the first thing I saw. I ran through the tile grout, spreading throughout the kitchen. _

_Than the woman. She was sprawled out on the ground. She held a gun. _

_I grabbed the phone._

A breeze picked up. I could smell the salt from the ocean not too far from here.

My old house was in the middle of Phoenix. I called it the middle of nowhere.

I liked this house better. It was distinguishable.

The strong August sun felt warm on my skin. I walked to the front of the house.

"Welcome home," my dad said as he turned the key.

The house was beautiful. There was no doubt about that.

But it was just a house. Not a home.

"_911, what is your emergency?"_

"_I need an ambulance at now. My mom is dead."_

"_I'm calling an ambulance now."_

The house smelled like paint.

I walked lazily through the downstairs, stopping to look in every room. Surprisingly, my dad did not do a bad job choosing a house.

I found the stairs. I slowly walked up them, taking my time to absorb every detail.

I easily found my room. It was painted a pale lilac. And, of course, It had a huge closet.

I loved fashion. I didn't always love it. I started liking it after the woman because she despised it.

_I hung up the phone. There was no use in staying on the line. I took a deep breath. The room smelled of sorrow, of death. _

_I did not want to see the mess anymore. I turned around and walked back to the front door. I opened it. The house needed fresh air. _

_I leaned my back against the wall and slid down. _

_I felt no emotion. I didn't know how to react. How could you? _

_I heard sirens in the distance. _

The woman believed that it was cruel of society to force women to dress a certain way and follow fashion trends.

But if she was going to defy me, the I was going to do the same to her.

I heard the roar of a truck. My brother's truck. I walked towards the front door to greet him.

I stepped outside and waved.

A boy in the distance looked like he was swatting a fly. I chose to ignore him.

"Hey," my brother Emmett said as stepped out of his truck.

"Hi," I said back casually. The one good thing about my brother is that he isn't much for conversation. Don't get me wrong, I love talking. Just not to him. I took a box and walked back into the house.

I heard unfamiliar voices.

I went outside to investigate.

The boy I had seen earlier was stepping outside the house next door. He began walking to a woman and my father. I decided it would be nice to join them.

"Welcome to the neighborhood. I'm Esme, and this is my son Edward." The unfamiliar woman was his mother.

"Hi, I'm Charlie and this is my daughter, Bella," my dad said as he gestured to me. I smiled an artificial smile.

"So, where did you move from," Esme asked. I knew she did not care, she was just trying to make pleasantries. I hated that.

I took this moment to examine Edward.

I guess he noticed.

"Do you know anyone here?" Edward asked. Was he a moron? I just moved here today.

"No, not yet," I responded, forcing a hopeful tone in my voice.

"You know what, some of my friends are meeting up for a baseball game later today. Why don't you come and I'll introduce you to some new people."

"Sure, I'd love that." I was lying. I was exhausted from the stresses of moving, but meeting some people was a good idea.

"Great. I'll come get you at four. In the meantime, do you need any help with boxes?"

"Actually, yes." I knew he was hoping I would say no. "I could use some help with my clothes boxes."

"Sure."

"Dad, Edward is going to help me carry some boxes up to my room," I said with a smirk.

"Ok, you kids have fun," Charlie responded absentmindedly.

I led him into the living room and pointed to a box.

"Here, can you carry this one?"

"Sure."

I picked up a box myself and led him up the grand staircase.

_I didn't sleep at all that night. I just lay motionless. I reread and reread the note my mother left for me. I picked it up again. _

_Dear Bella,_

_If you are reading this, it means that I did not kiss you goodnight. It means that we did not have lasagna for dinner. It means that you probably won't sleep tonight. I would say that I am sorry this happened, but I am not. I needed to do this. Go live with your father in Forks. He can sure use the company. But never forget that I will always love you. _

_Love,_

_Mom_

_She needed to do this? Well, maybe I needed her more than she needed me. _

I set the box I was carrying down in the lilac room. Edward did the same. I grabbed scissors and sliced open the tape.

"You know, I have a sister who would love to meet you. I'll bring her later so you can meet her."

"Thanks," I said to Edward. I didn't mean it as a thanks, but more as if I was dismissing him. I needed to be alone for a while.

He got the hint.

"Umm. Your welcome," he said back.

He lazily walked down the hallway. I heard his heavy feet on the stairs and then the front door slam shut.

I was home, and I was beginning to like it here.

**Hey, you! Yes, you. Don't think about leaving without reviewing! Reviews make updates come faster!**

**REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!**


End file.
